A Dragon's Love
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: A girl gets turned into a boy and sent to the Needless world. Plus, she can now change into a dragon. Uh-oh.
1. Chapter 1

A girl skipped down the sidewalk next to her mom's work happily and carefree, long brown hair flying around her face and waist, loose, unlike the usual ponytail braid her mom normally put it in. She was wearing her usual, a long black dress with slits up the sides and spaghetti straps. She was about to walk in to her mom's work to wait for her, but suddenly stopped.

"Kauai!" A voice called. She turned around but saw no one in the parking lot. She followed the sound of the voice calling her name. "Kauai!" It called again. It was a female's voice, one she had never heard.

She continued to follow the voice to the other side of the parking lot. She stopped as she neared some creepy woods, filled with huge trees and brambles. "Kauai!" The voice called from the forest as she turned away. She turned away and looked back, gulped, looked at the lot and her mom's work, then turned and ran into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Kauai ran farther and farther. She didn't know who called her, but it seemed important. Like she was being pulled.

"Kauai!" The voice called again. It was louder. Closer. She shielded her eyes as she broke through some brambles. She stopped running, just in time, too. In front of her was a large crack in the earth, threatening to swallow her whole.

She took a step back from the edge. She didn't remember a chasm like this here.

"Kauai!" She looked up at the other side of the chasm. "Kauin!" _Kauin?_ She thought. _Did I hear it wrong?_ She looked back at the small chasm, then decided to try to jump.

She backed up as much as she could, then took a running leap. She jumped! Her foot touched the edge, which crumbled. She started to fall, then used a trick a friend taught her. She leaned forward and landed on her hands and knees. She made it across.

"Kauin!" The voice called again. Kauai started thinking about turning around. She looked at the chasm, then thought better of it. "Kauin!" The voice yelled, seemingly more urgent. Kauai started hurrying in the direction of the voice again. She was too far, she wouldn't turn back now.

"Kin!" The voice yelled. It was so close! She broke through the trees and shielded her eyes from the blinding sun. When her eyes got adjusted, she looked out at the desert in front of her. A desert. _Why is there a desert here? There should be buildings and roads!_ She thought.

"Kin!" The voice yelled again. It sounded like it was right next to her. She turned around and around, looking for the voice's owner. She saw no one. "Kin..." The voice trailed off. _Kin?_ She thought. _Who's that?_ "You..." The voice said. _Did the voice just answer what I'm thinking?_ Kauai looked around.

"Who are you?! Where are you?!" She yelled. No answer. She turned back to the forest.

"Kin!" The voice yelled. Kauai whipped around. No one was there.

"What do you want! I'm here!" Kauai yelled. The wind whipped around her, blowing her hair and clothes everywhere. Her long, brown hair- no, short, brown hair and long, black dress with slits- no, short sleeved, black shirt and baggy, long, black pants stopped blowing around as the wind stopped. Kauai put her hands to her head and freaked as she felt her hair. She didn't understand. Then she put her hands on her shirt and pants. She screamed, then felt her chest. She pulled the neck of the shirt open and looked down. She had a chest and abs. She wasn't a girl anymore. She was a guy.

"Kin!" The voice yelled. Kauai looked into the sky angrily.

"What do you want?!" He yelled. His voice had also changed. It was more... Manly. Apparently his name was now Kin, too. _Is this what reincarnation is like?_ He thought. He started crying. "What do you want?..." He sniffled. There was no answer. The voice was silent once more. Kin wiped the tears from his sore eyes, sniffling quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

After a bit, Kin finally calmed down and looked around for something. Anything. A sign, maybe? Should he go back? Or continue on? Or what?

He shielded his eyes and looked into the distance. He saw a couple black dots. People? Animals? Cars? He didn't know. But they were moving.

He ran out into the desert toward them without a second thought. Soon after running he slowed down. He was tired from running so much. And the dots weren't getting bigger. Or were they?

Kin walked at a brisk pace. They weren't getting bigger before, but now they were. And his assumptions were correct. They were people.

They were hurrying toward him too. They must have seen him. That gave him enough motivation and energy to run again. They stopped running as he got up to them.

There was a little boy with green hair, a teenage girl with long purplish hair and a really revealing outfit, an older dude in a lab coat, and a tall, muscley guy without a shirt, but pants and long jacket, and a gem on his forehead and sunglasses. He was smiling big. The two kids looked curious, and the old man looked stunned.

"Hello!" The little girl said happily. "Who're you?"

"Kau- I mean- Kin. You?"

"I'm Eve Neuschwanstein! This is Blade, Yamata, and Gido!"

"My name is not Yamata!" The green haired boy said. Kin giggled slightly. "But... What are you doing out in this desert?" He said, turning to Kin.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Kin said, somewhat offended. "Who knows... You could be child molesters or something." They started cracking up.

"Child molesters?! Really?!" The tall guy with sunglasses, Blade, said. "Son, there are much worse things out here. Now, where did you come from? Are you lost?" Kin wasn't sure how to answer.

"Not really. I came from that forest right over-" Kin stopped talking as he turned and saw... Nothing. The forest was gone. He stood in silence. "Over there. I came from over there." His companions caught the shift in his voice, but said nothing about it.


End file.
